Publicado en
by Edward Dreux
Summary: [KaixRei] Nadie sabía la razón del porque aquel chico de mirada profunda no conocía el verdadero vivir...Capítulos verdaderamente cortos , dese una vueltesita por aquí n.n.
1. Chapter 1

Publicado en...

Primer Capítulo

No me conoces.

-Señor , aquí tiene los curriculums –

-Muchas gracias Mao, puedes retirarte-

Yacía una mirada carmesí en los papeles recién entregados por la joven china puestos a disposición del jefe, Kai Hiwatari. Un joven apuesto, pero muy duro y estricto con sus trabajadores y no solo con ellos también consigo mismo.Era decidido, certero y muy amargado, nadie sabía la razón del por que aquel chico de mirada profunda no conocía el verdadero vivir. Pasaba las horas encerrado en su oficina firmando cientos de papeles, cediendo citas, planeando la publicidad de enormes empresas y todo eso hasta el anochecer 2 0 3 horas más que sus trabajadores, solo vivía para el trabajo, su empresa y para subsistir.

El joven chico se levantó de su escritorio y viró el teléfono por el cual le podía llamar a Mao para que pasara al primer chico para una entrevista de trabajo, pero no, decidió levantarse y caminar más de un metro para después salir por la puerta y decírselo el mismo para recibir una solo respuesta: "Yo lo hago pasar señor Hiwatari".

Fuera de la oficina de Hiwatari...

-¡Ya llevo 8 horas aquí afuera ¡ ¡¿Cuándo va a ser mi turno señorita?! -Reclamaba un joven pelinegro con rasgos felinos,y una maleta en manos.

-El señor Hiwatari ya no va a hacer entrevistas hasta mañana , ya vamos a cerrar la empresa , regrese mañana joven –Contestó Mao de una manera muy certera mientras veía la cara del joven felino la cual se veía cada vez más triste lo cual hizo que Mao se suavizara .

-Bien , dame tu nombre y vuelve mañana a primera hora yo hablaré con el jefe de la empresa para que mañana te reciba-Dijo Mao con una gran sonrisa en la cara lo que hizo que el joven sonriera también

-Gracias, soy Rei Kon-

-Bien , ahora ve a casa y prepárate para la entrevista –El chico solo movió la cabeza y salió de la gran empresa sin saber a donde ir.

Continuará...

Muy corto, espero no dejen de leer va a estar interesante, en serio espero lean el siguiente capítulo que estará muy pronto por que van a estar muy cortos (los capítulos claro!!)




	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Lacryma Kismet por su review, muchas gracias y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como aclaré: muy corto.

Publicado en...

Por :Edward Dreux

Capítulo 2

- Hoy me voy temprano Mao, nos vemos mañana –Dijo Hiwatari saliendo de su oficina y tocando dos veces el escritorio de Mao (que por cierto estaba repleto de papeles) lo que por consecuencia tuvo que esos papeles se cayeran y tapizaran el piso.

- Lo... siento- Dijo el bicolor posando su mirada en la cara de Mao quien estaba muy enojada , así que se volteó y siguió su camino rumbo a su apartamento –Jejejeje- Rió Kai muy malévolamente.

Al salir de la gran empresa Kai divisó a un chico de cabellera negra sentado en una esquina y abrazando una maleta ¿Qué era lo que ese chico hacia ahí?

- _Basta Hiwatari ese chico solo ocupa lugar en tu linda cabezita - _Pensó Kai _-¿Y que tal si... lo analizamos y quizás podamos jugar con él? ¡Olvídalo otra vez no!-_ Kai solía tener estas conversaciones consigo mismo y contradecir a quien llamaba "Hiwatari" ya era normal, lo más raro es que estas conversaciones duraban menos de un segundo. De pronto, ya estaba a un lado de aquel joven.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- El chico pelinegro no quitó la mirada del piso,donde la había mantenido desde hace ya media hora.

- Esperando que el dueño de esta empresa publicitaria me conceda una entrevista-

- Hmp... por si no te has dado cuenta, la empresa ya cerró así que vete a casa, vuelve temprano y quizás tengas suerte- Al ver que aquel joven no lo volteaba ni a ver decidió marcharse.

- En realidad, no tengo a donde ir... - Kai devolvió su mirada hacia aquel joven y pudo deleitarse con la gran belleza de aquel felino, aquellos ojos color ámbar, que en su vida no había visto unos iguales. De la nada hermosos recuerdos vinieron a la memoria de Kai y se detuvieron cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa'- Preguntó el chico.

- No, nada... ¿Veniste a una entrevista?-

- Sí, una entrevista de trabajo-

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Kai agachándose y posando su portafolios plateado en sus piernas, posteriormente lo abrió y esperó la respuesta del chico.

- Rei Kon , señor- Entonces Kai se puso a buscar en sus papeles ya al no tener éxito decidió seguir hablando.

- Chino ¿He?-

- Sí... -

- Se... nota- Esta conversación no duró mucho tiempo.

- Lo encontré –Kai se levantó y cerró el portafolios, leyó por un buen rato el papel que había sacado y posteriormente le hizo diversas preguntas a Rei.

- ¡¡Oye, oye!! ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con lo que estabamos hablando?- Rei no recibió ni una sola palabra de Kai.

- Estas contratado-

-¿¡¡Que!!?-

- Soy Hiwatari Kai ,dueño de esta empresa y tu nuevo jefe-

Continuará...

Edward Dreux


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero agradecer a Lacryma Kismet por su segundo review (Que por cierto amenaza con seguir esta historia XD), muchas gracias y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como aclaré dos capíyulos antes: muy corto.

Publicado en...

Por :Edward Dreux

Capítulo 3

-¡¿Tú eres el dueño de esta empresa?!- Dijo Rei muy sorprendido.

-Sí soy yo , creo que quedó muy claro... pero no estás contratado del todo...-

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me hiciste una entrevista formalmente-

-Sabes, Kei...-

-Rei-

-Si, si, claro, como iba diciendo Rei, me gusta tu entusiasmo, si sigues así llegarás muy lejos- Dijo Kai con una sonrisa...no muy amigable. -Ahora ve a casa mañana te asignaré un proyecto y si todo sales bien te quedas permanentemente- Rei veía a Kai muy sorprendido, no podía creer que ese chico tan joven, guapo, y joven fuera el dueño de esa gran empresa publicitaria.

-Muchas gracias señor Hiwatari, mañana estaré listo para empezar mi trabajo- Dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Duraron alrededor de 5 minutos mirándose fijamente y admirando la belleza de el otro.

-Bueno, ¡Ya vete! Yo se que estás muy agradecido pero no es para estarme contemplando-

... Rei solo bajo su cabeza.

-Perdón... ejem... lo había olvidado... -

-No hay problema señor Hiwatari podré rentar algo... cuando me pague...-

-Para ese entonces estarás oliendo a zorrillo- Kai provocó una pequeña pero muy hermosa sonrisa de Rei, se veía tan bello bajo la luz de la noche...

-Kei en...-

-Rei-

-¡Sí! Eso, en el edificio en el que vivo hay un departamento justo arriba del mío desalojado, y lo mejor para ti , está amueblado, ahí te puedes quedar- Dijo Kai.

-El problema, señor es que no tengo dinero...-

-De eso no te preocupes yo te daré el primer pago y después te lo descontaré de tu sueldo-

-Me parece perfecto señor Hiwatari-

-Está envolviéndose conmigo... y eso me parece perfecto... –Pensó Kai quien sonreía muy malévolamente.

Continuará...


End file.
